Because He Will Never Leave Me
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: -ReiXRan- Keeping a one-sided love is never easy; especially when it happens to a dense girl like Ran. She doesn't even notice that there's a guy who always patiently watches over her. Even so, he doesn't care-he will never leave her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Super Gals! and its characters aren't mine. They belong to Mihona Fujii. **

**Prologue**

**-Rei's POV-**

Everyone knows me as a cold-blooded and sarcastic guy. Yeah, they do have a point here. I'm selfish, heartless and complicated. That's what people think about me and I don't really care. Yes, everyone...including her; the girl I like.

I used to hate ko-gals before though most of them are my fan girls. Then I met her, a gal who called herself "the world's greatest gal". She's strong and kinda popular, but I was quite sure that I would never fall for such a conspicuous and flirtatious girl like her. But now...here I am, can't help thinking about her every time.

Now I'm under her spell.

Whenever she's with me, I always feel an indescribable feeling. It feels so good, so right. Indeed she always annoyed me by her noise and excessive enthusiasm but somehow her fatuity never failed to make me smile. I wouldn't have felt the real happiness if I never knew her. I want to be with her forever.

But she does not feel the same.

She had already chosen another guy. He is a lot like her and that's why they're really made for each other. They are the same; two idiots. "Bakappuru", that's how their friends called them. I'm not jealous at all. Besides, she always looks happy with him. And I have to let her go for her sake, no matter what.

Then she asked me to date her friend.

At first, I refused to do what she wanted. I can't date someone I don't like, can I? I don't hate her though, but I don't love her either. In fact, that girl--her best friend to be exact, is_ too_ timid and insecure. I just can't imagine what will happen if a cold bastard like me dating a very sensitive girl like her. I'd end up hurting her and make her cry everyday.

However I finally go out with her.

I think this will be a good idea since I need someone to help me to forget my hidden feelings for that dense world's greatest gal. My girlfriend is so much prettier, cleverer and more feminine than her. But, even after passing one year of dating this timid girl, I'm still not contented with our relationship. It doesn't feel as perfect as my happiness with my first love before.

What the hell is with me?

Why can't I love my own girlfriend? Why do I keep thinking of that "dangerous" gal? She already has love of her life and so do I. What's the deal then? I don't have the right to have a crush on her anymore. She doesn't belong to me. I must move on. Even so, I realize something and this is the truth.

That world's greatest gal...Kotobuki Ran, is really unbelievable. That's because...

...I'm still in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is just the prologue. The real story will start from the next chapter. Oh, you're wondering why an AyaRei shipper like me wrote a RanRei, aren't you?You see, I'm extremely bored and I want to make something new. That's all. Should I continue this fic--or not? Well, it depends on what you guys will say on your reviews (if I'll get them, hehe). **

**Chiby Angel-chan**


	2. Doubt and Sight

**A/N: Special thanks to hoshino aya-chan, raichan as rhodes, Eliannora, Sexylexiangel and Monsterlife for reviewing the previous chapter. Hope you all will enjoy this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

_"Hey, Otohata..."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me, just one thing." _

_"And that is?"_

_"Please, don't leave me...ever again." _

**Chapter 1 – Doubt and Sight**

"We have arrived! We finally have arrived!"

A conspicuous caramel-haired girl that none other than Ran Kotobuki, the "queen of Shibuya" yelled gloriously. As people started looking at the shameless brunette, another gal named Miyu Yamazaki who was also Ran's elder brother's girlfriend, immediately covered her noisy best friend's mouth and murmured, "Shush! Be quiet Ran, this is a public place!"

Ran released her mouth from Miyu's palm as she groaned and replied, "Relax, Miyu! This is not a hospital; we're in an airport now."

The yellow-haired gal sighed and continued, "Yeah, but…have you forgotten that we're not in Japan anymore? This is Taiwan and not our country. So you have to…"

"I know, I know. Stop lecturing me and get some snacks for me. I'm hungry!" Ran ordered her best friend as if she was her slave while pointing to a snack stand which was across from them.

Once more, Miyu heaved a heavy sigh and decided to comply with Ran's demand. "Alright, as you wish. But promise that you won't be screaming again and keep silent, just like Otohata-kun does now." She stated while glancing at the certain dark brown-haired guy who actually had been with them all the time.

"Hey, don't compare me with such an airhead person like him!" Ran mumbled. "But fine, I'll be a good girl at least for a couple of minutes, Miyu. Now go ahead and buy those snacks before I'm starving to death!"

Afterwards, Miyu nodded in reply and started pacing, leaving the two of her friends. After her best friend left she turned to the so-called "airhead person", Rei Otohata and asked, "Say, Otohata. Why didn't Second Place and Mami-rin come with us? Didn't they also want to see Aya?"

"Honda family made a private party and invited Yuuya. They said they couldn't miss it." Rei replied nonchalantly. "But Yuuya did say that he wanted to see Aya too."

"I see." Ran muttered. "At any rate, congratulation! You're surely excited that after a half year, you'll finally see Aya again, aren't you?" She playfully teased the Meishou champion while nudging him with her elbow.

"…" The Ice Prince kept his mouth shut while he was actually talking inwardly, '_this girl is still as dense as ever…' _

"Hey, Otohata! I'm talking to you! Do you hear me?" Ran exclaimed in confusion. "You're not going to hurt her again, aren't you? Remember, she's my precious best friend so don't you dare make her cry like you always did before!"

Rei brushed his fingers through his dark brown hair and let out a sigh. Then he turned to the talkative world's greatest gal as he said, "Don't be silly."

Hearing that, Ran jovially tapped Rei's shoulder and spoke again, "Now that's the real boyfriend! Keep your promise, okay?"

The blue-gray eyed Meishou champion started thinking that she wasn't only dense but she was also irritating. He decided to change the topic, "How about you?"

"What do you mean?" Ran asked back as she cocked a brow.

"I'm talking about your relationship with Tatsukichi, moron." Rei scoffed coldly. "Then, how was it?"

Ran shot him a death glare in anger. She puffed her cheeks, showing her wrath. She started talking, "Who knows? He still informed me by phone consecutively though he was busy in Machida. However he never contacted me again since two months ago. I'd tried calling him round and round, but somehow he never answered me. I didn't even know what the reason is."

Rei rolled his eyes, furtively gazed at the caramel-haired gal. He narrowed his eyes as she bowed and looked so sad. To be honest, he really wanted to curse that monkey boy because of his passiveness to Ran. Didn't that guy realize how lucky he was?

When the Ice Prince was about to say something, Ran suddenly exclaimed, "What took you so long, Miyu?! I wasn't strong enough to wait for five minutes!

The yellow-haired gal approached Ran and responded, "Is that so? Then Miyu thinks you don't need these cookies anymore. Miyu'd better give this to Otohata-kun. Here you go, Otohata-kun." said Miyu while walking closer to Rei.

"It's mine!" cried Ran as she swiftly took the cookies from Miyu. "Nobody can take Ran Kotobuki's foods whenever she needs them!" She stated arrogantly as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend and greedily glutted her choco-vanilla cookies.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders while glaring at the piggish super gal. "Whew. Thank Miyu at least, Ran."

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks a lot, my future sister-in-law!" Ran uttered, still masticated the cookies. Afterwards, she turned her face to Rei, "Want some, Otohata?"

"No, thanks." Rei replied briefly and turned away. As he started walking, Ran asked him again, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Sitting down." The dark brown-haired guy gave a short answer again while pointing to a brown bench seat. Ran turned back to her sweet cookies and continued gobbling them.

While walking, Rei glanced at the spirited Ran again, who didn't look sad like earlier at all. He heaved a big sigh and mentally thought, _'I guess I was thinking too much.' _

**-o-o-o-o-**

After a couple of hours, the three of them heard a girl's voice, which they knew very well. "Ran! Miyu! Otohata-kun!"

Ran and Miyu turned their faces and called the girl's name together, "Aya!"

Aya speedily ran towards the two of her best friends and once they got close, they immediately hugged and squealed delightedly, ignoring people's glare at them.

"We missed you so much, Aya!" yelled Ran.

Aya nodded and replied, "I missed you guys too!"

Seeing the touching scene of those girls, Rei just shrugged and smirked at them. _Well, at least Kotobuki looks happy_, he inwardly said.

Wait. Why did he say "Kotobuki"? Shouldn't he mention Aya's name? Well, he might just say the wrong name. He wanted _Aya_ to be happy, not Ran.

As he finished daydreaming, he walked closer to the three of them who had released their hugs. Realizing Rei's presence there, Miyu told Aya, "Oh yes, Otohata-kun comes as well! Isn't that great, Aya?"

Aya lifted her face, looking up to the handsome dark brown-haired guy who was currently standing near her. Her face turned bright cherry red as Rei gently smiled at her. Aya bowed her head and slowly walked closer to him. "W-welcome to Taiwan, Otohata-kun."

Suddenly, Ran slapped the dark-haired girl's back as she murmured to her, "Hey! Why do you have to be so shy? Tell Otohata that you're happy to see him!"

Aya nodded in agreement and faced her boyfriend again. "O-Otohata-kun, I…"

"Glad to see you again, Aya." Rei cut her off while keeping the smile in his lips.

The timid dark-haired gal blushed again and started getting confused again. But then, she smiled back and said, "Same here."

"Gee, what kind of couple is this? Most couples normally hug or kiss or something like that when they see each other again! Aya, I've told you to act bravely towards him!" Ran yammered indignantly. "You too, Otohata! Do you really love Aya or not?"

Hearing that question, Rei enlarged his eyes. What should he say to answer her? He was flustered because to be honest, he didn't know what the answer either. However, he actually didn't need much time to think about it, as his coldness was still working well on him and helping him to keep calm as usual, "Think about yourself, not me, you idiot."

As Rei gibed her again, a big vein popped up on Ran's head that she flew into a rage again. "Say that again and I will kill you! You are the one who's been an idiot, you son of a bitch!"

Aya sweat dropped at the two of them while Miyu was trying hard to hush the crazy emotional brunette. Rei just shrugged again and said, "Let's go. We have no time to waste here, don't we?"

"Ah, he's right, Ran. Let's go, I'll take you three hang around this town." said Aya.

Ran finally shut her mouth and nodded in reply. Then they left the airport and headed to the center of town by taxi.

After a few minutes, they stopped. They visited some exciting places there. Ran was getting more excited when they went to a department store. As a shopping maniac, Ran automatically got her full power when she found many cheap gal clothes and accessories. "Wow! I want this, this and this! They all are incredibly cute!"

"Ran, how many times does Miyu have to tell you to be quiet in a public place?" Miyu mumbled in embarrassment.

Aya softly giggled at the two of them. She always experienced something like this before whenever she went shopping with the two of her best friends a half year ago. The fact that Ran was still noisy wasn't annoying to her; instead, it brought her a big happiness. She had missed this circumstance so much.

Meanwhile, Rei was sitting while drinking a cola, watching them from afar. As a guy, of course he couldn't join them buying gal stuffs like that. All he had to do now is patiently wait for them.

Truth to be known, he always hated waiting for someone. But somehow, he didn't feel bored at all, as he curved his lips into a smirk and watched the impassioned caramel-haired gal who was fervently choosing some accessories.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After two hours of shopping, they decided to have lunch. Aya recommended a typical Taiwan restaurant but Ran insisted to have lunch at McDonald. She told them that McDonald was reminiscent her of Shibuya since Shibuya had McDonald too.

"Wow, the burgers are cheaper than we usually have in Japan!" Ran muttered. "I like this country! Everything is cheap! Even a poor gal like me was able to buy these trendy t-shirts! Oh, and check out my new bracelets! Look, don't they look adorable?!"

"Shush! Miyu's getting tired to advise you already, Ran." Miyu muttered. _This friend of mine is really exhausted_, Miyu mentally repined.

Aya got up from her seat, causing Ran's question, "Where are you going, Aya?"

"I'm gonna take more tissues." Aya replied. "Do you want something, Ran?"

The brunette quickly responded, "Just more chili sauce, please!"

Aya nodded in reply. When she was about to leave, Miyu also got up and said, "Wait, Aya! Miyu will come with you. Miyu wants to take ketchup!"

"Very well." Aya reacted.

As the two gals disappeared, Ran turned to her spaghetti, which she hadn't eaten up yet. Rei sipped his green tea while staring at her for the fifth time today. He didn't know why but once Ran was there with her, he couldn't help but always want to give his sight to her only.

But then, he shook his head and convinced himself. No, he didn't have the right to think about her ever again. He already had a girlfriend. The girl who he should think about was Aya, not this greedy gal.

_Shit, why does it feel so hard to avert my eyes from her? _Rei inwardly grumbled.

Surprisingly, the oblivious gal finally noticed that Rei had always been gazing at her. "Is there anything wrong with my face, Otohata?"

Rei gasped. "Uh?"

"Why were you looking at me like that?" asked Ran again.

"Nothing…" The dark brown-haired guy uttered, "It's just that…" Right before he wanted to continue his sentence, he quickly paused as he got confused, _what the heck am I going to say to her?'_

Once more, the brunette asked in curiosity, "Mm? "That"…what?"

In less than five seconds, Rei gave a short answer again, "…it's nothing."

"?" Ran frowned in confusion. But, knowing how dense she was, she didn't seem to care about it anymore and paid her attention back to her spaghetti.

Well, he also had to forget about it. He didn't want to trouble himself by thinking of his reason to stare at the world's greatest gal always. He supposed to ease that stupid though way, even though his head was still full of doubt and restiveness.

Still, his eyes automatically rolled and viewed Ran's face again. And without even realizing it, he softly smiled at her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I'm done! This is **_**still **_**the beginning. In this chapter, I just wanted to show you how the cold Rei adored her while Ran was still dense and oblivious. Yeah! **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for my mistakes. Thanks for reading and…review please? Pretty please? The first reviewer will get a prize! Hehe, I'm being serious here. **

**Chiby Angel-chan **


	3. Pain and Jealousy

**A/N: Special thanks to raichan as rhodes Lawliet, Eliannora, hoshino aya-chan, Suuki-chan, Camoufle, haru-elie and Monsterlife who had reviewed the previous chapter. **

**P.S.: Sorry about this, haru-elie. But I really enjoy writing this story and it's not just because I'm bored. I really want to try something different. You can go to my other stories if you need some AyaRei ficcies to read! **

**Disclaimer: Gals! belongs to Mihona Fujii.**

**Chapter 2 – Pain and Jealousy**

Miyu and Aya were back as they walked towards their each seat and put chili sauce, ketchup and tissues on the table. Much to Aya's surprise, she blinked in confusion and turned to her boyfriend, "O-Otohata-kun…is Ran really…"

"…sleeping." Rei continued Aya's words as he threw his sight to the world's greatest gal. "She suddenly fell asleep after eating up her spaghetti."

"Yum…takoyaki…" Ran muttered in her sleep while slobbering disgustingly.

Aya sweat dropped at her best friend. Miyu firmly shook Ran's body to awaken her. "Ran, wake up! Don't sleep here! Ran!"

It was useless. Ran didn't even react and kept gibbering. "Mm…chicken steak…"

The yellow-haired gal turned to Aya and asked her worriedly, "Aya…what to do? You know how hard to wake Ran up. In fact, we're gonna go to your house now."

When Aya was about to answer Miyu, Rei interrupted her by saying, "There's no help for it. I'll carry her."

Aya gasped in astonishment. "What? But, Otohata-kun…"

"Don't worry." said Rei as he approached the caramel-haired gal and slowly leaned her on his back. "Let's go Aya, Yamazaki."

Miyu and Aya nodded in unison and started pacing, following the chocolate brown-haired Ice Prince. Afterwards, they stopped a taxi again as they headed to Aya's house.

**-o-o-o-o-**

In 15 minutes, they arrived. Miyu was amazed when she noticed how big Aya's house was. "Wow! So you'd been staying alone in this luxurious house?"

Aya chuckled. "Luxurious? I think this house is more like a wide old building." She said as she opened the doorway. "Come in, guys."

They entered that huge house while Aya guided them. They stopped for a while in the living room. Aya turned to Rei and said, "Let's go to my room, Otohata-kun. Ran can sleep there."

Before they left, Miyu questioned her dark-haired friend, "Aya, may I turn on the TV?"

"Sure." Aya replied as she started walking again with Rei. After a while, they arrived. Aya unlocked the bedroom door and let Rei in. Rei walked towards Aya's bed and put Ran down. He pulled a chair and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew, she's so heavy."

Hearing that, Aya couldn't help but laugh at him. She spoke again, "Stay here. I'll bring you a glass of water."

Then she closed the door, leaving her best friend and boyfriend.

Rei turned his face to the sleeping Ran and stared at her again. He curved his lips into a smirk as he inwardly commented, _''What a weird sleeping form.'_

Just then, he shook his head and convinced himself again. He had to learn to not look at her again. He had erased his feelings for her, right? He didn't like her anymore, did he?

'_Yes. I'd already moved on.' _Rei mentally thought.

When he tried to avert his eyes, he automatically turned his face to her again as he heard her talking in her sleep again. "Tatsuki…chi…"

Much to Rei's dismay, his eyes widened as he instantly moved closer to her. Did she really mention the name of her boyfriend earlier?

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her murmuring again, "Tatsuki…chi…Tatsukichi…"

He felt as if a big stone fell on his head. He got more shocked when he noticed tears had streamed down the beautiful caramel-haired gal's face. That was the first time he saw her tears. She kept calling Tatsuki's name with tears contained in her eyes.

Rei clenched his fists. He felt his heart was broken into pieces as he realized that Ran really loved Tatsuki so much. He remembered when Ran told him about that Monkey Boy who hadn't contacted her in a very long time. Indeed she looked in pain after talking about him. But then, he didn't worry about her anymore, seeing how fast she could back to her cheerful-self earlier.

And apparently, she kept her anguish at the bottom of her heart and didn't let anyone to know about it. To be honest, this also caused a pain in Rei's heart. It wasn't just because he was jealous or anything but somehow if she was hurt, he would get hurt too.

'_Me…? Jealous?' _He asked himself. '_It can't be.'_

He heaved a heavy sigh as he gently wiped Ran's tears away and covered her with a blanket. He managed to whisper, "Idiot."

"No worries. She's just sleeping, Otohata-kun." said Aya who stood behind the Ice Prince all of a sudden.

Rei faced her and confusedly asked, "What do you mean?"

"It seems like you're so worried about her." Aya stated with a sweet giggle. "You should see your face."

Rei jerked. He ignored Aya's question as he only mouthed, "Don't be silly. Why do I have to…"

Aya cut him off by briefly saying, "Here." She smiled brightly as she gave him a glass of cold water.

"Thanks." was all he could say before gulping down the water. After that, he gave the empty glass back to Aya.

Aya put the glass on a table and took a seat beside him. She started talking, "You know what? I'll go back to Japan soon. I'll finish my research here in 2 months. I'm glad that I'll finally be able to stay in Tokyo with you guys again."

"That's good." Rei responded nonchalantly.

The dark-haired girl continued while her cheeks slowly turning as red as apples, "Then…we'll be able to see each other oftener again. You know…all this time…I'd missed you so much, Otohata-kun."

"…" Rei was silenced by those words. He turned away and bowed his head.

Aya blinked with a hint of confusion. "Otohata-kun?"

He kept quiet. When Aya was about to reprimand him again, he called her, "Aya."

"Yes?" She reacted.

"I think..." Rei really didn't know what had gotten into himself. Still, he couldn't help but push himself to say what he'd actually always wanted to say. Truth to be known, he couldn't believe that he finally said it, "...we'd better not to see each other again."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I know, I know. That was too short. But really, I'm tired now! Really, really tired! I will probably write a longer chapter someday. Someday, I tell you! Heheh. I had to go to internet rental to post this chapter since my Dad stopped the internet connection in my computer. Ugh.  
**

**I'm sad…it seems like most RanRei shippers hate me. Seeing the few reviews, I bet they still can't believe that I've really written a RanRei fic. Or…was it because of my numerous mistakes? Sorry! I've found a beta reader, but somehow she hadn't informed me for 1 week. So I don't have anyone to help me anymore…sigh. Forgive me, readers! **

**Thanks for reading. Don't leave this page before landing your review! Hehe. **

**Chiby Angel-chan**


End file.
